Geo-fencing is a concept that has risen in popularity with the mass availability of GPS-detecting devices. Typically, a geo-fence will consist of a defined set of geographic points, designated in GPS coordinates. Boundaries between these coordinates form a “fence,” and the fence is often used to detect if a person or object has crossed the fence. For example, a person carrying a wireless device with GPS detection capability can be notified if a defined geo-fence is crossed, or a driver, fleet manager, vehicle owner, parent, etc. can be notified if a GPS-enabled vehicle crosses a defined geo-fence.